The Last Two Warriors
by Chibi Edo
Summary: Sari and Orli lived a peaceful life, well that was until they started HIGH SCHOOL! Strange things start to happen in the few days they arrive, teachers are evil, and yet a sense of power lies within these two young women. Power. Evil.


The Last Two Warriors  
  
_The tides of time told of a story of two great warriors unknown to some, but to those who fought along side of them. They would tell you a tale so wonderful, it almost seemed so unreal. As legend told of the two great warriors, they're powers were far beyond the Elves, and even Wizards.  
It is still unknown who they were, but perhaps, a recantation of the warriors would bring forth the final end to Earth. The only place to stop the evil is to go back to where it first was born....In the Past.  
_  
_BEEP!!!!!!!!_  
15 year old Sari fumbled with her alarm clock. She didn't want to get up so she put the pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. All of a sudden someone took her pillow and pushed her on the floor. Sari looked up to see her best friend, Orli, already up and ready.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" asked Sari getting up.  
"Today's the first day of high school. You don't want to be late so hurry up," said Orli getting annoyed.  
Sari rolled her eyes, "Right, right, can't wait to have teachers breathing down my neck, oh it's what I've been waiting for."  
"Good, then you'll be pleased to know you have Mr. Heller as your teacher," replied Orli glancing down at her watch.  
WHAT?! You have got to be kidding me?! I thought he was still a teacher at middle school!" exclaimed Sari.  
"Not anymore. Now he is the new teacher at Branston high," said Orli.  
"Why do I get this feeling that high school is going to be hell?" asked Sari getting dressed.  
  
Sari and Orli stepped out of the bus to look at their new school. It was huge.  
"I don't think we're in heaven anymore, welcome to hell," said Sari loud enough for everyone to hear.  
"It's not going to be that bad," Orli assured her, but she too, had the feeling it wasn't going to be easy either.  
"Well here goes nothing," said Sari and they walked in the school. Sari and Orli's lockers were on opposite ends of the school. Sari went to her locker and tried the combination. It wouldn't open it was stuck. "Crap!" cursed Sari. Just then a strong hand opened the locker for her. Sari looked up to see a guy with long black hair and violet eyes. "I could have done it myself. I didn't need any help," said Sari to the guy.  
"Feh," replied the guy.  
"Wow, you're a talker aren't you," said Sari sarcastically. She grabbed her books heading to class thinking she would never see the guy again. Boy was she wrong.  
  
Orli opened her locker and got her books out. She was heading to class when she ran into someone. She looked up to see a really slutly girl with very tight clothes on and too much make up.  
"Watch where you're going," snapped the girl.  
Orli didn't say anything but merely walked past the girl, this also seemed to annoy her.  
"Excuse me! Aren't you gonna say sorry!?" snapped the Girl running after Orli.  
Orli stopped, paused and then said, "No."  
The girl was about to raise a fist at her when a boy with black hair spotted them. It was the same boy who talked to Sari.  
"You will regret that," said the girl.  
"Just leave," snarled the boy. The girl huffed and left.  
"Um thanks," replied Orli. Before he could say anything another boy with short black hair came up to them.  
"Hey Zach! Where have you been?" he asked the boy with violet eyes. Again before anyone could reply Sari came up.  
"Oh look, its wonder boy and you must be his faithful servant," sneered Sari and then quickly turned to Orli, "Come on, class is about to start. I finally feel like going to class." Sari grabbed Orli's hand and dragged her off to HR.  
"What's up with her?" asked Zach.  
"Don't know but both of them were very pretty," said the other boy.  
"Shut up Jay," said Zach and headed to class.  
  
Orli and Sari arrived in class. Orli sat beside Sari. Class was about to start when Zach and Jay came in. Unfortunately there were no more seats except by Orli and Sari. Zach sat next to Sari reluctantly while Jay took the other side next to Orli.  
"Hey there," said Jay smiling at Orli who in others words edged the other way on her chair.  
"We're doomed," whispered Orli to Sari who nodded.  
A cold chill filled the room. The room grew ever so quiet as the doors opened. A very tall, thin to the bone man walked in. His glasses were a red shade. He glared at the class, sending dark waves to them.  
_ "Hell has arrived,"_ whispered Sari. Orli gave a small chuckle.  
"Oh well if it isn't the two students who wouldn't stop talking in junior high. Looks like they're still at it. Sari, Orli would you care to tell the class what was so amusing?" asked Mr. Heller. Orli and Sari slumped in their chairs and shook their head.  
"I thought so. You both have detention after school," said Mr. Heller.  
"Hey that's not fair! It's the first day of school," said Sari.  
"So, you disturbed my class so you have detention," replied Mr. Heller.  
Mr. Heller face formed an odd smile, it seemed he was trying to smile, "Now, who would like to name the dates of Queen Elizabeth?"  
  
After class, two hours later. Sari & Orli walked out or more like run out of Mr. Heller's class and into their next one. A very handsome man stood at the door greeting them all with a warm smile. Orli could tell Sari was going to like this class, but she wouldn't like her next one. She had Mr. Heller again for another round of History Questions.  
"Greetings," said the new teacher to the whole class once they were all settled in, "I am Legolas Greenleaf McBearer. Yes I know my name is very strange." students started to snicker, "But, you can thank my parents. Let's just say, they loved Lord of the Rings too much." he smiled at them once more before going on with a lecture about a book called, Great Expectations.  
Orli and Sari started falling asleep because the lecture was so boring. Finally Mr. McBearer stopped and turned to the class.  
"Okay everyone get your stuff together because the bell is about to ring. Tomorrow I promise it will be more interesting," after Mr. McBearer said that the bell rang. Sari and Orli sighed they had another class with Mr. Heller. They sat at their usual seats and again Jay and Zach were in the class.  
"Okay students, today we will start a project. I have already assigned you partners," said Mr. Heller as he began reading off names. Sari and Orli prayed they would be together unfortunately luck wasn't on their side.  
"Orli and Jay," said Mr. Heller. Orli grumbled and looked at Jay who was VERY happy.  
"And Sari and Zach," finished Mr. Heller.  
"Crap," said Sari and marched over to the table Zach was sitting at. He didn't seem too pleased with her either.  
"Just stay out of my way-I'll get this project done without you messing it up," whispered Zach coldly.  
"Oh, doesn't bother me. Have it your way," said Sari half smiling.  
Zach glared and only said, "Feh."  
Mr. Heller grinned like a dog at them, "Now, you and your partner will be a couple for a week."  
Everyone stared at Mr. Heller like he gone mad.  
"In the history of times, you shall dress up like the year, culture you are in for a week. And I better not catch you without your costume though out the day or a weeks worth of essays for you," sneered Mr. Heller almost excited.  
Orli and Sari groaned louder.  
"Oh do not worry wife. We shall have fun," said Jay putting his arm around Orli. Orli shook his arm off.  
"Don't, call me that again," Orli snarled. Jay put his hands up in a surrender sign and went to sit down.  
"God just hates me today," mumbled Sari. Zach looked very annoyed.  
"Whose house are we doing the project at?" snarled Zach who was trying to work this out.  
"Yours, Orli is probably going to use ours," sighed Sari.  
"Fine," spat Zach then added, "What time? Era?"  
"Doesn't bother me, just hopeful nothing with big fluffy dres-" started Sari but immediately stopped her self.  
An evil grin spread across Zach's face which brought a chill to Sari.  
Orli wasn't having much luck herself. Jay kept smiling at her.  
"So what era?" asked Orli.  
"How about something with tight, skimpy dresses?" Jay asked smiling oddly at her.  
"Uh no," said Orli moving away from Jay. Jay shrugged.  
"It was _only_ a suggestion," stated Jay


End file.
